Finding the Truth
by Toshi Beta
Summary: Oc fic, Athrin's father had always been out to kill him and surprises are thrown at him along the way. I'm really bad at summaries so yeah...plz R&R.
1. The truth comes out

**This is a story that a friend came up with and asked me to post for them. **

**Plz R&R for me and them.**

**Finding the Truth**

_I stood under the trees the moon illuminating the man in front of me. The wind picked up and whistled loudly through the trees. A lake lay to the left of me, still and calm. I look up as clouds cover the moon and it starts to drizzle. My gloves became soaked as it rained harder. The wind died down and everything went silent. _

_The lake shimmered; it looked as calm as I felt but one wrong move would disrupt the calmness. I removed my gloves as they stuck to my hand, restricting my movements. My aqua eyes flashed in the darkness as he smiled at me. He started walking forward and, looking into the boys angry eyes, said "I'm back, aren't you happy to see me?"._

*** * * * ***

I sat up in bed, panting slightly. 'It was a dream' I thought, rubbing my head. The memory of that day, just a week ago, still vivid in my mind, the day my father returned and sought to end my life. I thought I had escaped him but he had found me again to finish what he started. I tossed my sheets back and padded softly out of the room to stand on the veranda. The cool night air was refreshing on my skin.

I still didn't know what to do. I could sell the house and travel or I could just stay until the money runs out. Then I would die. I smiled slightly thinking my father would be happy. He was still hiding somewhere; he had run away before I could destroy him and rid myself of his filth. I looked up at the sky as the sun started to rise. Sighing, I walk back inside and change into my day clothes. 'Today's the day I find a job' I thought, walking outside and roaming the streets.

By noon by stomach was rumbling, I had had no luck in getting a job. No one wanted me. I turn to go back to my house when I hear a noise. I spot a person running full pelt toward me, a man's body lying on the ground in a pool of blood behind him. He is wearing dark clothes that cover him from his eyes down but I can tell he is smiling.

I see him draw a knife out as he comes closer, warning people to stay away or be killed. I get this urge to stand up to him and my body reacts instantly. I take a defensive position, knowing that martial arts lessons were about to pay off, and stand in the persons direct path. I see his eyes widen in surprise before narrowing. He speeds up and gets ready for the kill.

As he draws near I balance on the balls of my feet, ready to move at an instants notice. He lunges once he is within range, his aim true and that of a professional killer. I see the swipe and spun out of the blades way before driving my fist into his chin, knocking him back. He flipped over and stared at me, as if memorising my face, before running off.

Shocked, I stood there, still in my defensive position. "Are you okay?" asked a voice, coming from the right of me. I jump about three feet in the air and turn around. The girl falls down in surprise as I land softly on my feet. Shaking my head I realise what happened and quickly offered my hand to help her up.

She accepts the hand and I pull her up. "Sorry about that" I say. The girl laughs and replies "that's okay, you didn't mean it", then she waves and walks off. Watching her walk off I realise that quite a few people are staring so I run back to my house and shut the door.

I walk out to the veranda again and just stand there in the shade of the trees, relaxing my body. "How did you dodge my killing stroke?" asked a voice from behind me. I jumped again, spinning around and looking at the person behind me. As I take in his appearance I see that he is the same person from the market area, except he has removed his face mask.

I stare, expecting him to try to attack me again, but he doesn't, he just sits there. He continues staring at me with his piercing blue eyes. "Can you stop staring at me, it's creepy" I say, walking towards him now that I know he won't attack, and sit down in front of him, about a metre away.

He blinks and apologises. I shake my head, not believing that I am comfortable talking to a killer. "Why do you want to know how I dodged you strike?" I ask, looking at him and watching for a sign of movement or reaction. He just looks at me and says "because no one has ever dodged it before and it was at full power". He is frowning now, examing me.

My mind flashes back to the attack as I say "I saw it coming". The man or, as I notice he is about my age, boy looked at me disbelievingly. Then he grinned and stood up. Instantly I was on my feet and ready to defend any attack. He laughed and said "relax, I'm not here to kill you but I do want to see if you can dodge it again".

I watch as he picks up a wooden pole, one that I use for training. Tossing it about like a sword he says "see, I'll use this so I don't kill you". I nod, not taking my eyes of the pole or him. He watches my eyes move about, noting they were the eyes of a trained fighter. Smiling, he walks back until he is satisfied. "It was about this far away wasn't it?" he asks. I nod again, still not taking my eyes of him.

He closes his eyes for a minute before opening them, I can tell he is visualising that I am an enemy that he has to kill. He speeds towards me, putting the pole in preparation for the killing stroke again. My eyes follow his movements and then everything seems to be in slow motion except me.

I dodge his stroke again but don't attack him; I just step back and allow him to stop moving. He stops about a metre away and turns around, his eyes full of disbelief. "How? It's not possible" he says quietly. I cross my arms and say "test complete, I can easily dodge your attack. Anything else you want?". He is still staring but shakes his head and sits down.

I decide to ask what has been on my mind since I saw him. "What are you?" I say, and he looks at me. "I am a ninja, trained to kill and move silently" he replies, as if it is his pride and joy. Now I stare at him, 'maybe this is my chance but I doubt I will be allowed, better not to ask' I think sadly. Then he kneels in front of me.

"We haven't been properly introduced, I trust you enough to tell you my real name. I am Jace, ninja" he says. Shocked I don't reply for a second before realising I must reply in the same courtesy. "I am Athrin, son of Leon" I said and, when he gave me a questioning look, asked "what?". I watched as the boy shook his head before he stood up.

He walked over to me and said "I'll be back tomorrow night, be on the veranda". I look up at him and nod, asking "why?". He just smiled and said "you'll see" before running out the door and disappearing out of sight. I walked to the door and looked out, I could still see Jace running. Then I looked at the sky, noting that night had fallen and I still needed food.

Sighing, I walked outside and wandered down the street to a bar. I walked in and, after receiving a distrusting look from the bartender, ate a burger with a drink of water. Once I had finished I walked home, it was almost past midnight by the time I arrived at my house.

I walked in, locked my door and crawled into bed. I snuggled under the covers and went to sleep, dreaming of the ninja boy, Jace. I slowly opened my eyes as the sun pierced my eyelids. Groaning I rolled over and tossed the covers back. I stood up and stretched before standing on the veranda, realising it was just after noon by looking at the sun.

I decided to do as Jace had said and went out to the veranda to meditate. I sat down in the shade and controlled my breath, slowing it down until it was barely audible. My muscles relaxed and my mind went blank, all my other sensations were very active. I heard a person running toward me and then it stopped somewhere to my left. It barely moved but I could feel the knife been thrown at me so I leaned back and allowed it to pass.

A rustle of leaves and 'it' was gone, leaving me to wonder who or what it was and why it tried to attack me. I sighed, 'oh well' I thought, must not have been important since they didn't stay and chat. Smiling to myself I relaxed again, listening to the world around me.

Soon night fell and I was still sitting on the veranda, the world forgotten except the sounds that surrounded me. Then I heard the rustle again and knew someone was watching. Once again I sighed before speaking softly "why not come and join me?". The rustle came again and footsteps walked toward me. My ears picked up another set following and closely related to the first footsteps.

"You didn't tell me we were having visitors Jace" I said, opening my eyes and taking in the man following Jace closely. He wasn't much older than himself, possibly around twenty but still fit by the looks of him. "This is my leader and teacher, Aerin" said Jace.

I stood up and nodded to Aerin, who nodded in return. "The name's Athrin, son of Leon" I said and noticed that, like Jace, he gave me a questioning look. "Nice to meet you, Athrin" Aerin said. He and Jace walked up to the veranda and stood next to me.

I looked at Jace and raised my eyebrows, he just shook his head and said "don't ask, all will be explained". I sighed and motioned for them to sit down so they could talk. "Athrin, where is your family?" asked Aerin, his green eyes looked at me and I managed to hide my reaction.

I didn't say anything for awhile but in the end said "my mum and brother are dead and my father is somewhere in the world, looking for me". Aerin and Jace looked at me strangely and I added "he wants to kill me"

"He went out one night and came back changed, he acted like he didn't know me and that I am to be blamed for his miserable life. He tried to kill me but I managed to escape. After that night I trained hard and the next time he ran away before I could kill him", I ended my story and looked at them, watching the emotions flickering across their faces.

I shrug, "don't worry, I'm used to it by now" I said. Aerin shook his head, "it isn't that, I was wondering if your father's last name was Shinobi?" he asked. I nodded and said "Yes, he was Leon Shinobi and I'm Decoder Shinobi, shortened to Athrin for people who want to live".

Aerin and Jace looked at each other than at me. I narrowed my eyes, not liking what their faces were betraying. "If there is something about my father you know then tell me" I said. Just then the moon went behind the clouds, enveloping my house in darkness. I could see Jace and Aerin and I knew that they could only see my aqua eyes flashing in the darkness.

The moon appeared again and they were bathed in moonlight but my body was still in shadows. I noticed that Aerin and Jace both shuddered slightly and wondered why, I had realised that people tend to do that when it was dark.

"You are definitely Goldeneyes son" said Aerin, looking in wonder and trying to hide the fear in his eyes. "How do you know my father and what was he?" I asked again, glaring at them until they took a step back. I heard Jace mutter "this isn't the same guy I first met" and grinned. He had only seen the kind side, even now I was only slightly showing my true potential.

Aerin sighed and looked at Jace, nodding. Jace nodded back and said "Your father Leon Shinobi was also known as Goldeneyes since his eyes were the only thing you saw before he killed you. He was an assassination ninja, trained to be a killer. You are just like him, I can see the same thing I saw when I first met your father, the eerie calmness in his eyes".

I looked at him and nodded, 'that would explain a lot, why he was so good in killing' I thought. I sighed and relaxed. I stepped into the moonlight, noticing the looks on Aerin and Jace's faces as my looks and personality changed, to their eyes.

"That explains some of why he could dodge my strike, I mean, Leon couldn't so how can he" said Jace, muttering under his breath. I looked at him and said "I heard that". Jace grinned and said "Aerin, can we test him and see if he follows in his fathers' footsteps and has the skills to be a ninja?". Aerin nodded and then, looking at me, said "if you want to".

I looked at him and nodded. "If I get in, will I need this house?" I asked. Aerin shook his head and I smiled, 'perfect'. I walked over to Aerin and Jace and said "let the tests begin". They nodded and ran out, expecting me to follow. I picked up the one thing I always had with me, my backpack.

I stood on the veranda, watching them run away in the distance before speeding after them. I caught up pretty easy and noticed the looks I received from both Jace and Aerin. As I jogged next to them I asked "What?" and they just shook their heads. I followed them until we reached a mansion.

I stared as we entered, the house was massive and the yards surrounding it were huge as well. "Welcome to my house" said Aerin, letting me inside. My mouth opened and closed a few times before snapping shut. It was massive inside, the tiles were dark grey and the staircase had a beautiful blue carpet.

I saw Aerin motion me to follow him and Jace, who was grinning at me, outside. "We will test you here" said Aerin, standing in the doorway to let me pass. I walked out and stopped, the grass fields were endless. There was an archery field, a track field and other training rooms, there was even a dojo near the back.

I smiled and said "it is beautiful" to Jace and Aerin. They nodded and Jace said "lets begin" before leading me toward the track. Aerin followed after a man came out of the house and handed him two folders and a pen. "I will keep track of your scores and results, Jace will tell you what to do, begin" Aerin said before sitting down and watching me.

I placed my backpack near him and, as I was about to walk over to Jace, said "don't touch". Aerin smiled and nodded before making a shooing motion and writing something down. I sighed and walked over to where Jace was waiting. "Ready?" he asked, I nodded.

I followed Jace over to the edge of the track; it ran all the way around the yard, to the fence and back again, probably five miles in length. "First I want you to run around this track as fast as you can, don't hold back" said Jace. I nodded and breathed deep, standing at the starting line. I focused my mind and then looked at Jace.

He held up his hand and then dropped it saying "go". I raced off, deciding that I would hold back a little, even though he had asked me not to. I jogged around the track and finished the lap quite quickly. I stopped in front of Jace, who was staring at the timer in his hand. "How long?" I asked. "Seven minutes twenty" Jace replied, looking at me with wide eyes. I shrugged and said "Damn, that was slow" before walking up to him and saying "next". Jace nodded and walked over to the target field. There were targets all at different ranges and at the starting line was a table with knives, a bow and arrow, a spear and a training pole made of hard wood.

I grin and look over at Jace. "What do I need to do?" I asked. He indicated the weapons on the table and said "Throw them at the targets, each weapon in order from left to right. First one is for the closet target and the last for the furthest. Simple as that really". I nodded and gave a small smile.

I picked up the two knives first and poised my arm ready to throw. The first target was about ten metres away. Drawing my arm back I let the knives go at once. Judging wind and weight before throwing. They landed with a solid thump, one on each side of the centre circle. Also about where a person's eyes would be.

Next I picked up the spear, measuring it's weight before throwing it into the target about twenty metres away. The spear stuck into the wood about a centimetre above the centre circle. "Damn, miss judged the weight" I mumbled before picking up the training pole.

I looked at Jace questionly. He indicated a spinning throw, making the pole spin around like a Frisbee. Nodding, I fiddled with the pole until it was held lightly between the tips of my fingers. Spinning it around my head until it had enough speed I twirled it around my body. Then I let it go, it spun through the air so fast it was just visible before thudding into the wood where it stuck, quivering.

It had so much force behind it that it had embedded itself into the wood. "My bad" I said before picking up the bow and single arrow. It was a long bow, harder to draw back and more power in its release. Judging the wind pattern I loosed the arrow and watched it soar the fifty metres until it thudded into the wood, a bullseye.

Jace watched as I shook my head and I looked up at him, a question forming in my eyes. He looked away and wrote down some notes before leading the way to where Aerin was waiting.

Jace handed Aerin the notes and Aerin looked over them quickly, his eyes widening with every page that turned. I didn't understand his surprise, it was pretty bad compared to my normal scores. I studied Jace while I was waiting. He looked like me, a bit taller and he had sea blue eyes. He also had red instead of silver streaks in his black hair, whereas mine was a blue/black. There was something familiar about him but I could place my finger on it.

"Jace take Athrin to the room next to yours" said Aerin, but he as he waved us off I saw three fingers crossed, meaning 'meet me in an hour'.

Pretending not to notice, I followed Jace upstairs. He left me once he showed me my room and disappeared into his. I lay down on the bed and pretended to sleep for an hour. Then I heard the door open and someone look down at me. I resisted the urge to hit whoever it was but stayed still. "Hard to believe really" said a voice; I recognised it as Jace's. He brushed a stray hair from my face and then left.

I rolled over and stood up. Then I grabbed my dark clothes and tied my belt around my waist. I left my weapons behind, hidden under the floorboards. I ran out and up the stairs to the roof. I leaned over the side to see where they were.

A light shone from the lounge room window so I climbed down the wall near it and stopped right under the window to listen. The window was slightly open so I settled down to listen.

"He is definitely Leon's son, but he has even greater powers and skills that he doesn't realise yet" said Aerin. I heard someone pacing and assumed it was Jace. "I still can't believe he is my brother, I guessed it when I saw him but he said that his family was dead and his father wants to kill him" said Jace, coming close to the window.

My breath caught. My brother was alive. "You can't blame him, Leon told him that you were dead. I knew he was your brother once I saw him and read about his skills. They match yours but since he trained at a younger age by himself he bypasses your skills a bit" said Aerin.

I sat still under the window and then climbed the wall. My gaze was full of anger and my vision was tinted with red. I ran down the stairs and stopped outside the door, listening a bit longer. "He doesn't realise what he is and what our father did to us both, the reason we have such great skills and these extra powers. It is because..." I heard Jace say before I slammed the doors open.

Aerin and Jace both stopped and stared at me. Aerin took in my clothes and furious look. "You heard" was all he said. I glared at Jace and he backed away slightly. "Pray tell me why you didn't think to mention that we are brothers a bit earlier or come by the house to tell me that you weren't dead" I practically yelled at him.

Jace looked at Aerin who sighed. "Sit Athrin, and I'll tell you" he said. I sat on the floor and stared at him. "When you were born, you and Jace's mother died in childbirth. Leon kicked Jace out of the house when he was five and you were four, saying he only needed one son and that Jace was useless" started Aerin but Jace said "let me tell it".

Jace at across from me and I saw the sadness in his eyes. "When I was kicked out by our father I wandered the streets and slept in the alleyways where we played. Aerin found me and trained me once he found out I was Leon's son. I thought you were dead because he showed me a child's body that was about your age but too bloodied to be recognized. That is why I never came back to the house. I have lived here with Aerin for about eleven years now" Jace stopped talking and looked up at me.

I felt a tear slid down my face and mumbled "I have a brother, my brother isn't dead", then I was crying quietly. Jace crawled over and pulled me into his lap, hugging me close. I buried my head against his shoulder. Jace leaned down and whispered "I used to do this when you cried when we were younger". I grinned up at him and lightly punched him.

I pulled back out of his embrace and looked at them and said "next time just tell me". They laughed and I hugged Jace again, his body and smell so familiar. Aerin leaned over and said "I have a proposition for you Athrin, how would you and Jace like to live here and be assassination brothers?" I nodded and so did Jace.

"Aerin, can I remove the contacts now?" asked Jace. Aerin laughed and nodded. Jace smiled and removed the contacts. "What the? These are green. Wait a minute" I said before looking up. Jace's eyes were no longer sea blue but silver with large blue flecks and the pupil slitted. "And time to remove yours, I can't believe our father didn't tell you" said Jace.

I let him touch my eyelids and when I opened them, I could see everything in detail. "What happened?" I asked. Jace smiled and said "I removed the film that we had placed on us at young ages; mine wore off because no one replenished them but Leon did with yours. Go and look in the mirror and see your eyes for the colour they really are".

I got up and looked in the mirror, my eyes were no longer a dull grey but they were a bright silver with black flecks through them, the pupils slitted. Jace came up behind me and I could see we really were brothers, almost identical. "We are demons, mostly half demons when in human form" Jace said. My eyes widened and I stared at him.

"Demons?" I asked, happy but surprised. Jace nodded and looked over at Aerin. Aerin pressed a button and a wall opened to reveal a room. Jace walked in and a clear panel slid across. "I will show you my true form, then we will release yours. We are bound my limiters. Ours are headbands, but at the moment invisible. If taken off we go demon" Jace said before pulling off the gold headband that was now visible.

He let it drop and then he was surrounded by a blue aura, pulsing around him. A yell could be heard and when the smoke cleared I saw Jace. His body was now a golden colour, a fox tail and ears were on his body and fangs could be seen. His eyes were now catlike and his nails longer. His eyes were no longer flecked with blue, they were an electric blue colour.

"Wow" was all I said. Aerin pressed a button and mumbled a few words. Jace's headband flew up and encircled his head again. Jace changed completely, going back to human form. He sighed and stretched. Aerin opened the door and Jace walked out smiling.

"What demon am I?" I asked curiously. Jace shrugged and said "We don't know yet but I am the third strongest demon in the world. Shall we see what you are". I nodded but asked one more question "Does it hurt?". Jace laughed and shook his head.

I stepped in and he told me just to remove my silver headband and the change will happen.

(**Third** **Person** **view**)

Jace watched as Athrin walked in and the panel slid shut behind him. Athrin turned around and smiled, trusting his judgment. He removed his headband, letting it drop to the floor. Then the smile on his face fell, going from smiling to one in absolute shock and pain. "Aerin! Put it back on, it is hurting him" Jace yelled. Aerin was mumbling but nothing happened. Aerin's eyes were wide in terror.

**Hope you enjoyed it and plz R&R**

**Thanks**


	2. The kill

**This is a story that a friend came up with and asked me to post for them. **

**Plz R&R for me and them.**

**Continuation of 'Finding the Truth'**

Meanwhile Jace watched Athrin in horror, for him he had been surrounded by blue aura but Athrin's body was a swirling mixture colour of black, blue and silver, his body pulsating raw power. Athrin's screams mixed with the howls of a beast rang throughout the room. Athrin fell to the ground, landing in his knees and his hands curled into fists.

Athrin was changing, his hands becoming claws, his ears shrinking into his head while furred ears appeared on top of his head and a pair of wings also appeared but Jace couldn't tell what type since Athrin's whole body was the same swirling colour.

"It couldn't be, no, father wouldn't do that" muttered Jace. Leon had given his sons a liquid every day, Jace's had been blue and Athrin's black. Leon had given his sons the blood of demons. If Leon had given Athrin the blood of a greater demon then everyone was in trouble if they couldn't replace the headband.

Athrin's screams were becoming more and more animal like, howls of pain and fury ringing out. Then Athrin's body slowly went back to normal. His howls silenced themselves. Jace looked at Athrin. His body as streaming with smoke and black ears were now visible on him, but on his back were a pair of giant bat wings tipped with a claw. Athrin looked up and Jace stepped back.

Athrin's eyes were pitch black and raw power was visible, it looked like tiny silver flames were swirling inside his eyes. Athrin grinned and fangs were visible. Jace gasped, Athrin was smiling, it was a lazy smile of one who didn't have a care in the world except to kill. Athrin stood up and his pose was lazy, leaning back on air with that smile in place.

"Aerin" called Jace but Aerin was out cold, the power had sent out a wave out but since Jace was a demon it hadn't affected him except to slid him back a few feet. Jace knew that now that Athrin had transformed he wouldn't be able to recognize friend from foe and would strike out at anything that moved.

Jace quickly ran over to the wall and pressed in a code to activate the security system. Large metal doors rolled down and these were more suited to the situation. They were meant for a stampede of demons but it would have to do until Jace could get the limiter back on Athrin. Jace moved behind the lounge and watched as Athrin made to move. Then he disappeared before reappearing and when his fist appeared in the glass. The glass made a dazzling ray of patterns before shattering completely.

Athrin stepped out and looked around, as if deciding what to do next. Jace had reached the room and grabbed Athrin's limiter from the floor. Then he removed his own so he would have half a chance. He snuck up behind Athrin and noticed Athrin wasn't moving. When Jace leaped toward Athrin, then he moved. One minute he was in front of Jace then he was behind him.

Jace twisted in midair to avoid the kick aimed at his neck. Jace leaped back toward Athrin and managed to secure his arms around Athrin's neck. Barely managing to stay on he slipped the limiter back onto Athrin's head. Athrin's eyes widened and he slowly changed. Jace let go as Athrin opened his mouth in a silent scream and then the ears and tail disappeared, his eyes going back to normal. Athrin's eyelids slowly closed and he collapsed forward, landing in Jace's arms, completely asleep.

Jace sighed and laid Athrin down, placing his own limiter back on. Jace finally knew why Athrin's limiter was a different colour; the silver metal was one that the gods forged to keep Athrin's powers at bay. Jace placed Athrin and Aerin onto the lounges and sighed. Then he used his powers to clean up the mess that Athrin's power had caused until everything looked about normal.

**(Athrin's View)**

I groaned, my head hurt slightly and I was lying on the lounge. Looking around I wondered how I got there, last I remembered I was standing in the room taking off my limiter, then…nothing.

"Athrin, are you alright and what do you remember?" asked Jace, he was kneeling beside me and looking at me intensely. I looked at him and shrugged. "I remember taking of my limiter and it hitting the ground, then a white light. After that, nothing. What happened to me?" I said. Jace shook his head and explained to me what happened, what I was. My eyes widened the more he told me.

"I have the blood of a greater demon?" I asked. Jace nodded and said "Yes, but I realise the truth, you are a full demon not a half like me". I shook my head saying "how, you said you saw me been born". Jace shook his head as well.

"No, I didn't. I was on a training camp when I was four and when I came back our mum was dead, disappeared really, and you were there, already three" Jace said, then he smiled slightly, "we will find our father and ask him". I nodded, but added "we don't know if he is my father. If he isn't, then are you still my brother".

I looked at him, and really hoped what he said was true. Then I turned around as Aerin groaned, finally coming to. Jace walked over while I stood there, wondering what Aerin would say.

"You okay Aerin?" asked Jace, helping him sit up. Aerin nodded and then sat bolt upright saying "Athrin". I moved over to him and said "here I am, what is it?". Aerin looked up at me and said "do you remember your childhood?" and when I shook my head he sighed.

"We have to find Leon, he knows something about you we don't and we are going to find out" said Aerin. I laughed, "Stay with me and he will come, it has been about two months, he will be coming soon".

Jace and Aerin looked at me and I shrugged saying "routine". They looked at me strangely and I sighed. "I'm going to go get my things, thanks for looking after me and it was nice to know that my brother is still alive. I'll be going now" I said, walking out of the room to stunned silence.

I walked to my room and gathered my things. I placed my dark short sleeve shirt and cloak on and my black pants. Then I grabbed my weapons from the compartment and stashed them across my body before picking up my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder.

Then he door burst open and Jace walked in, frowning. "I am going with you" he said, looking at me. Then his eyes widened as he took me in. "What?" I asked, wondering what was causing him to stare.

Jace shook his head and pulled me over to the mirror behind the door and made me look at my reflection. I looked and then smiled. I was leaning back as if on a wall, a slight smile was on my face and my eyes flashed bright in the darkness. I grinned more and then stopped, a fang was showing slightly.

"Jace, is fangs supposed to be able to show up when not in demon form?" I asked. Jace shook his head slightly, his eyes still wide. I turned to him and said "why are you staring at me?". Jace smiled and shook his head saying "nothing". I looked at him and sighed.

"Go get ready, we're leaving in three minutes" I said, walking towards the window and sat on the ledge. I looked back at Jace when I noticed he still hadn't left. He was staring at me again. I growled, "why are you staring at me Jace?" I snapped. He snapped back to reality and said "nothing to worry about" before leaving.

Shrugging I looked back out the window, thinking in my head. Since I had transformed I had felt different, more confident, and powerful. And I could see everything more clearly. Deep down I knew I wasn't normal, but what was I really. Was I half or full demon and where did I come from. Sighing I looked out over the yard and just watched the shadows move across the ground.

"Ready Athrin" said Jace from the doorway. I turned around and saw he was dressed in black as well and a small backpack was on his shoulder. I looked at him critically, he was missing something. Then I realised what it was, weapons. Sighing I went to my backpack and opened it. Jace walked over and looked inside the bag before gasping.

I looked at him, wondering why he was so surprised. The bag held knives, poison, food, water and other items like shuriken and a demon wind shuriken. "Athrin, do you know how to use these?" asked Jace. I nodded before pulling out some knives and a katana and giving them to Jace.

Jace placed them on his belt and stood up. I stood up as well and then said "lets go, Aerin already knows we're going am I right?". Jace nodded and followed me but stopped when I went to the window. "Why not use the door?" he asked. I smiled and said "come and I'll show you" before opening up the window.

"Follow me" I said before leaping out the window and landing softly on my feet three storeys below. Jace stood on the window ledge before climbing slowly down. When he reached the ground I said "I thought you had been trained, why didn't you jump?". Jace looked at me sheepishly and mumbled "I can't jump from that high". I sighed and waited as Jace climbed down.

I sighed and led the way around to the front door and grabbed a rock. I made sure we were right back and threw the stone onto the front door mat. It landed and nothing happened for a few seconds before it exploded. "A mine" gasped Jace. I nodded and motioned for him to follow and then ran away from the house.

Jace followed but I had to slow down a fair bit so he could keep up with me. Finally I stopped for a break, we had been running for almost two hours and I could hear Jace gasping for breath behind me.

"We'll stop here for a bit" I said, sitting down and chucking Jace the water bottle. He swallowed the water gratefully and sat down next to me. "Aren't you tired?" asked Jace, handing me back the water bottle. I shook my head and put it back into my bag.

Jace lay down and took deep breaths, then sat upright. "Athrin, where are we going?" he asked. I sighed and looked up at the sky, lightly coloured pink as the sun stared to rise. "We are going to Makai Forest, far to the north. There we will wait and he will show" I said.

Jace looked at me strangely before asking "and how do you know that?". I smiled at him and pointed to my head and said "I just do". He nodded but looked like he didn't believe me but I didn't care. He would find out soon enough.

I stood up and said "lets go, we have to reach the forest by nightfall, midnight at latest". Jace stood up and groaned "we're going to be running all day aren't we?". I nodded and smiled before taking off at a jog so Jace could keep up.

After a few hours of running I was sick of this slow pace, we would never make it at the pace we were going. I stopped and turned around to Jace. I motioned to him and said "get on and then we will reach the forest in an hour or two". Jace looked at me like I was crazy and shook his head. "It would slow you down and I'm no light weight" he said. I growled softly and walked over to him.

I picked him up and swung him onto my back. "You're not that heavy, I can hardly feel you and now I can run at full speed instead of jogging" I said. I felt Jace look at me and shrugged at his unasked question. "Yes, I jogged at the training session so now you can see how fast I can really move" I said "hold on".

Jace clung on tightly but not enough so I grabbed a piece of leather out of my bag and strapped him to my back. Finally satisfied I prepared to run. I took a breath and leaned slightly forward. Jace loosened his grip when I didn't move but I snapped at him "hold on or you'll fall off when I start". Jace gripped my neck hard and buried his head against my neck.

"Ready?" I asked, fully prepared to go now. I felt Jace nod and made sure his head was down. Then I moved. I heard Jace gasp and hold back a scream as the ground flew beneath me. I smiled, now this was getting us somewhere.

Then I felt really light and a strange sensation went through me. "Athrin, your wings are growing! You do have your limiter on right?" I heard Jace say over the wind. I nodded and then Jace yelped loudly. I skidded to a halt and looked over at him before my eyes widened.

Jace was sitting between two pitch black bat wings, still strapped in. "Jace, is it normal for my powers to be leaking out a bit?". Jace shook his head and I felt him touch my wings. I shivered and then asked "wait, did they rip through my shirt?". When Jace nodded again I growled loudly saying "that was my best shirt, damn". I tested them, flapping them gently.

"I can feel the muscles in your wings, wow, they are strong but can you retract them?" asked Jace. I shrugged and concentrated, then I felt my wings shrinking into my back until they completely vanished.

Jace shook his head and muttered "not normal but lets go". I laughed and said "no hurry, it is only midday". "Oh well, may as well get there early" he said and I laughed again. I heard him grumble. "What is so funny?" he asked and I just laughed again and pointed down the hill.

"We are here already" I said. Jace leaned forward and stared. In front of us was the Makai forest, known for the beast that live in there and rumour that no one has ever come out alive. I walked toward it and went straight into the forest, not a worry in the world. "And where do we met our father?" asked Jace. I stayed silent and just continued walking. My head full off old memories except this time it wouldn't be a failure, it would be of our father dying by our hands.

Jace stayed quiet for the rest of the trip as did I. Soon he asked again "where are we going?". This time I answered. "To silver lake, the lake hidden deep within the forest, that is where he will meet us" I said. Soon we reached the lake and I untied Jace so he could walk around.

He stretched his legs and then stared at our surroundings. I smiled as I saw my own emotions flicker across his face. I turned around as well, taking in the surroundings. The lake was now lit by moonlight and the wind made ripples form on the water. I sighed and then stiffened, I could feel Leon coming, he was close.

"Jace get back here" I said, my hands relaxing themselves and readying for battle. Jace walked back and noticed my stance. Even though it looked liked I hadn't noticed, he could see the stiffness in my shoulders. He looked around us and then stood next to me.

"So Decoder, you brang a friend to watch your defeat this time" said a voice, echoing around me and Jace. I smiled and said "And you are still too afraid to come out and face us, come out, I want you to meet my friend. I think you will remember him if not then I'll jog your memory".

Jace stiffened beside me and I smiled encouragingly. Then a man stepped out from behind a tree on the far side of the clearing. He was tall with shoulder length black hair and broad shoulders. He was dressed in a loose white top and a pair of jeans and he was smiling at us.

"Who is your friend so I know his name for when I kill you both" said the man, stepping forward. "Hello Decoder's friend, I am Leon, his father". Jace grit his teeth but I shook my head when he went to say something.

"Well, Father, you might remember my friend, his name is Jace. That name ring a bell" I said. I smiled when I saw the flicker of surprise flit across his face and I knew that Jace was a bit upset.

"No, it couldn't be, I kicked you out of the house. I thought you were dead you brat" snapped Leon, his eyes narrowing. I nodded and smiled widely at him and saw his eyes widen slightly when he caught sight of the fang I letting show.

"Well, before we continue the family reunion, I have a question for you and I want the truth. Where did I come from and what am I?" I said, glaring at him across the clearing. Leon laughed and said "you want the truth, fine, I'll give you the truth".

He took a breath and smiled, "you were born on the top of Mount Gyoko, born from the water where the essence of the earth grows. You are a demon, Demon of the Earth, or water to be exact. I found you locked away inside a cave, sitting in a small lake of water, the bars of rock covered in talismans of seal. I managed to get you out, release the shackles that bound you. You were three and you had no memories of how you got there or why you were locked up, you only knew that the gods had sealed you away. I wiped the memories of that time from your mind.

Then I called the gods and asked how long you were there and they said even though you were young you were powerful enough to match the gods in power. They locked you away from the rest of the world without memories and frozen in that age for five hundred years". Leon ended his story and laughed harder.

My face was one of absolute fury as he continued. "I brought you home and when Jace returned fed you both the blood of demons. I gave you the blood of a greater demon to increase your strength and so eventually it would appear even when you were in human form. There is your life's story".

Jace was now holding me back as I fought to restrain myself from killing him. Then a pain hit me, I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my ears. Jace let go as I fell to the ground, his voice sounding fuzzy and Leon's laughter ringing in my ears. A silver light lit the edges of my vision and then I screamed.

**(Jace's view)**

Athrin fell to the ground and then knelt onto his knees. His limiter glowed brightly before he screamed out. His limiter fell off and he screamed again, the silver light beaming from his head and surrounding his body. I stepped back as his body swirled with mixture of black, silver and blue and tints of red, his screams becoming more and more animal like.

The screams one of pure fury. His body changed and I looked over at our father. He was smiling. "Yes, become the Seiten Taisei. Yes, Yes" he was muttering. I sighed, he didn't realise that Athrin was changing due to fury and hate toward him. Athrin's body faded back to normal, his claws and ears were visible. 'Where is his wings?' I thought.

Then Athrin turned toward me, his posture was as before, lazy and confident, as if leaning on a wall of air. He smiled at me and then I heard in my head _'we are not brothers but I still count you as one, no need to fear me, I am in control. I learned how to control it as we ran. Stay on the sidelines please brother and watch as I extract my revenge on the scoundrel before us'. _Shocked I looked at him and said "I trust you, brother" before walking over to the tree and sitting down. Athrin smiled at me again and then turned toward Leon.

The clouds choose then to cover the moon, casting the woods in shadows. Athrin's eyes glowed in the darkness and it seemed was that all he was, was a pair of eyes hanging in the dark. I saw Athrin smile and crouch down. Then I looked over at Leon.

His eyes were wide as he realised that Athrin wasn't going to help him take over heaven, Athrin was going to finish what Leon started. Jace sat upright as Athrin's voice floated into is head but saw by Leon's expression that he could hear it as well.

'_Leon, you are not my father. For years you have hunted me down, calling your miserable life my fault. Maybe it was but if it was then I laugh in your face because you deserve it. We met every two months, same spot and fight. Each time you have beaten me up until I was unconscious and then left me, knowing that you would return soon. Last time I fought you was on my birthday, when I turned sixteen. I nearly beat you but then you turned tail and ran away. This time I am finishing this little routine of yours for good, if you run I will hunt you down and in this form you are no match for speed, even if I go to human form I have learned to use the powers this form gives me at anytime. So, Leon, prepare to die'_

Leon looked at Athrin before blinking. As I watched I blinked and Athrin disappeared before reappearing when his fist landed in Leon's face, sending him flying backwards. Leon pulled something from his shirt, I realised they were talismans. "Take that demon scum" shouted Leon as he flung them toward Athrin.

Athrin smiled and ran at Leon, the talismans burning if they came to close. Athrin hissed for a second before continuing to run. Then my eyes widened as Athrin ripped into Leon's shoulder, tearing at it. Leon screamed and clung to his shoulder and Athrin flipped backwards, landing in a crouch.

His hands still in a battle defence stands and the fabric caught between his teeth, blood dripping off it. Leon collapsed on the ground before looking up and his eyes widened further.

I looked at Athrin and noticed he now held the demon wind shuriken, fully out and prepared to fly. _'Time to die, my fake father' _said Athrin before jumping up and loosing the demon shuriken at Leon. Leon's mouth dropped before the shuriken hit him in the chest, burying one of its four blades deep within the skin.

Leon choked and coughed up blood before saying "I have always hated you, demon scum" before falling onto the ground and dying. Athrin was shaking and at first I thought it was the shock that he had just killed Leon. Then I heard his voice in my head _'Jace, quick, the limiter. I am losing control of my demon form. Quickly!'_ .

I nodded and raced over to where Athrin's limiter was lying on the ground and leaping onto Athrin's back just as a growl escaped his throat. I sensed the last shred of control leave Athrin and I clung on for dear life as he howled and tried to throw me off.

I managed to put the limiter back on and throw myself off Athrin's back, landing in a roll before going into a crouch. Athrin's screams slowly stopped and then his body was enveloped in a silver light, his body going back to normal. The light faded and Athrin stood there, steam swirling off his body.

"Thank you Jace" he said before collapsing on the ground. "Athrin" I yelled, running over to him and rolling him over. My hand came away sticky, covered in Athrin's blood. I stared at it because it was black with silver running through it. Then I ripped his shirt off and saw the deep gash on his back.

Athrin's eyes opened and he smiled. "Athrin roll over so I can bandage your wound up" I said, worry edging my voice, but Athrin just smiled and said "no need". I stared at him and he pointed at his back. I watched as smoke hissed from the wound and the gash disappeared before my eyes. Athrin sat up and rubbed his back, feeling the scar that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"Athrin, how did you get the wound?" I asked, I hadn't seen Leon attack him. Athrin grinned and pulled the remains of a talisman from his back. "One of the talismans attached itself to my bad and burned a path down it before I ripped it off, most of it".

I sighed and helped him stand up. "Well, Leon is dead and I know the truth. What will we do now?" Athrin said. I shrugged and said "Don't know, what about you?". Athrin smiled at me and said "Travel the world, grow stronger, and get payback from a few people".

Athrin turned as if to go but I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him to a stop. He looked at me over his shoulder curiously. "You seriously weren't planning on leaving me behind" I said, grinning at him. His comment on still considering me a brother touched me deeply.

Athrin smiled. "I'm coming with you, I'll always be here to guard your back, in some cases literally" I said, letting go of his shirt. Athrin sighed and crouched down. He laughed and said "get on, I didn't think I could get rid of you that easily". Laughing I climbed up onto his back and then I felt his wings grow, pushing out of the slits from his transformation earlier.

Athrin crouched down and I felt his muscles tense. Then his wings started beating, the muscles in them gathering in strength. A dust cloud swirled around us as Athrin sprang up, racing out of the forest. As soon as we cleared the last of the trees he jumped, his wings pushing us up into the air at a startling pace.

Soon we were above the clouds. Athrin shook his head to shake the drops off and I did the same. Then I heard a chuckle and I got a really bad feeling. I looked at him and cautiously said "Athrin?". Then he looked at me and grinned cheekily. My worry intensified and I clung to his shirt.

Then his wings folded in, encircling me but letting me still be able to see, then he let us drop uncontrollably towards the ground at a breakneck pace. "Athrin!" I screamed, holding on for my life as we plummeted towards earth, the ground coming closer and closer. My fingernails punctured Athrin's skin as I clenched tightly. At about a hundred metres from the ground Athrin laughed again and his wings snapped open.

His feet brushed the ground before we soared back up through the clouds. We angled out and glided smoothly then. I loosened my hold as I steadied my heartbeat. Then I whacked Athrin's shoulder, none too lightly. "Hey" muttered Athrin before chuckling and saying "I guess I deserved that". "We have to send Aerin a postcard as well next time we stop" I said and I felt Athrin nod.

I glared at him before laughing. We flew for about an hour, soon the sun set. I lay my head on his shoulder and then closed my eyes, shivering slightly.

**(Athrin's View)**

I felt Jace, shiver and then grow heavy and a soft snoring sounded in my ears. I smiled and steadied out my glide so we flew smoothly. Then I flew lower so Jace wouldn't freeze before steadying back out again. We flew and I didn't grow tired, instead I enjoyed the cool night air brushing against my skin.

I flew all night, the moon leading us to wherever we were heading next. Wherever it was, it would bring adventure, new friends, enemies and mystery, always something to look forward to in life.

**Hope you enjoyed it and plz R&R**

**Thanks**

**Toshi Beta **


End file.
